


All I Wanted

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Non Canon Keela Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sky is broken and you can never go back. </p><p>Prompt fill. "You did all this for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted

Her sky is broken.

Where once cracks splintered the blue sky, now from horizon to horizon the expanse glows electric green. Waves of energy ripple and fall towards Thedas below. You feel the power you released surging through your veins, ticking like a clock. It will not be long before the whole thing collapses and forever changes their world.

Her castle is on fire.

Demons have slipped through the weak points and swarm to the brightest light. You know they can see her like a lighthouse through thick fog, just as you have always seen her. But you also know of her strength. As you cling to shadows in your search, Cullen’s elite forces make short work of every foe in Skyhold. There is little to fear from these monsters for much longer. 

Her gaze is a thunderstorm.

You find her clutching to the splintered door of the main hall and stand for judgement on the step below. Her face is ashen with shock and anger, her limbs trembling with the restraint not to attack you on sight. You hope there is a spark of affection still lingering deep within her heart, but you did not come for reconciliation alone. You came to give her the retribution her people deserve.

Her silence is damning.

You tell her what you have done. She is the future of this new world and has been since the moment your power marked her skin. What mistakes you made in the past will be fixed, for she deserves to know her true heritage. She does not speak as the heavens crash around your feet and for once you cannot understand her intentions usually worn so clear.

“You…you did all this for me?” Her disbelief melts into laughter, hollow and forlorn. She brings a hand up to her face and leaves a streak of blood behind. It is then you notice the scarlet pool growing beside her foot and fear seizes in an unforgiving grip. 

Her blood is on your hands.

You clutch her close when she falls forward. You realize her face is not ashen because of anger, but pain, her limbs trembling with the effort to remain standing for so long. A glimpse beneath her robes shows the large gash. Terror washes through you, as sharp as the claws that pierced her flesh. It was not supposed to happen this way.

“No! No, please. It is all meaningless without you,” you beg, grasping at her hair, her hands, her face, her skin like ice as her eyes grow dull. You would pay any price but this. Red smears beneath her eyes, a vallaslin of your own making, and you wish you could go back to that glade and tell her the real truth. She deserved it from the moment she buried herself into your life.

Her fire grows dim.

“Solas.” She grips tight to your clothing and with what strength remains pulls you closer, though now there is no fight left in your veins. Her lips are cracked and cold against yours and you weep against this misery. She smiles and you do not want it, this beautiful thing she’s offering, when you’ve done everything wrong. “All I ever wanted was you.”

The spark leaves her eyes and in that moment there is nothing left for you here. There is no sound, no sight, no reason to scream towards the falling sky, nor thwart its demise. You thought your righteous purpose would carry you through anything, but you were wrong. You cannot live without your heart.

Her death is your end.


End file.
